Red Hood: "Yo soy la Justicia"
Era la media noche en lo que solía ser un tranquilo pueblo de Colorado, USA. Había luna llena, no había mucho viento, sólo calma y tranquilidad… Pero en una parte de este pueblo las cosas no estaban como lo está la noche. Entre los callejones un hombre de mediana edad corría desesperado y empuñando un cuchillo como si su vida dependiese de eso. Pues así lo era. Una misteriosa figura seguía tranquilamente al asustado hombre quien huyó hasta un callejón sin salida donde la misteriosa figura lo alcanzó. El hombre empuñaba su cuchillo con fuerza pero estaba paralizado, incapaz de moverse pero gritó- ¡No te me acerques!- El hombre retrocedía hasta chocar con una pared a su espalda. La figura se acercaba tranquila al hombre y ya estando lo suficientemente cerca desenvainó lo que parecía ser un machete y lo elevó- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Nunca más lo volveré a hacer!- El pobre hombre suplicaba inútilmente y todo lo que se escuchó después de eso fue el sonido del acero cortar el aire seguido de un desgarrador grito. Capítulo 1: El “Justiciero” Horas después… “Un cuerpo mutilado se encontró en un callejón está mañana. La policía identificó a la víctima como Charles Duncan quien era acusado de violación y homicidio. En la escena del crimen se encontraba escrito en la pared con la sangre de la víctima “Yo soy la justicia” lo que da a entender que es el mismo asesino, considerado justiciero por algunos ciudadanos, que ha estado cazando a estos últimamente. Pasemos al siguiente reportaje.” ¿Otro más? Al parecer alguien se está encargando de acabar con la escoria por nosotros. No es que me moleste pero me quedaré sin trabajo por no quedar delincuentes que capturar.- Frank Matthews, un joven policía independiente de cabellos castaños y ojos avellanos se encontraba tomando un café mientras veía la tele en una cafetería. Una joven y bella camarera rubia de ojos azules acababa de tomar unos pedidos y se había acercado a hablar con Frank:- El mismo humor de siempre, Frank. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más? No gracias Carla, estoy satisfecho, además, es hora de volver al trabajo.- Frank pagó la cuenta y se retiró.- Cuídate- se despidió Carla a lo que Frank respondió con un simple gesto de mano. Ya en la comisaría, como de costumbre, todos saludaban a Frank. Él era bastante conocido y querido por todos ahí ya que, además de ser el mejor policía de todos que capturó a decenas de criminales y ascendió a detective independiente a la edad de 21 años, él conocía a todos y cada uno en el departamento de policía y, no importaba si tenían tiempo en el lugar o eran nuevo integrantes, Frank tenía una buena relación con todos y cada uno. Frank había llegado a la oficina del jefe de policía y al mismo tiempo gran amigo suyo, Richard Parker.- ¿Me llamabas Richard?- Frank entró a la oficina de su jefe el cual se veía algo molesto por la falta de respeto pero trató de disimularlo. Luego respondió: - Frank, supongo que has escuchado acerca aquel “asesino de asesinos”, ¿me equivoco? Sí, claro que eh escuchado de él. Nos dejará sin trabajo a todos en la estación. ¿Qué pasa con él?- Richard tomó un sorbo a su taza de café antes de contestar a Frank: - Frank, tú eres conocido en la estación por jamás haber fallado en la captura de un criminal. Es tu momento para demostrarle. Tu deber es capturar a este “justiciero”.- Frank se sobresaltó al escuchar esto y apenas pudo responder:- Espera, ¿quieres que yo me encargue de este caso? Richard suponía que Frank reaccionaría así pero tras confirmarle la, reacción de Frank fue totalmente distinta: - ¡Bien!- Frank celebraba- Esperaba que me dieran este caso, quizá sea mi mayor reto. Créeme cuando te digo que traeré a ese tipo bajo las rejas y demostraré qué tan bueno soy. -Me sorprende tu entusiasmo Frank, como sea, deberías partir de inmediato con la investigación antes de que se cobre más víctimas.- Richard recomendó a Frank iniciar en la morgue para tratar de encontrar un patrón en las víctimas y poder predecir a la siguiente víctima antes de que el “justiciero” acabara con su vida. Capítulo 2: Modus Operandi En la morgue… Frank había llegado a la morgue donde solicitó al forense encargado de los cadáveres de las víctimas del “justiciero” poder revisar los expedientes de los fallecidos y los cadáveres de estos. Frank revisó primero los cuerpos y los informes de estos que contenían la causa de la muerte, el estado del cuerpo, etc, para luego revisar los expedientes de las víctimas. Un cuerpo, un expediente. Frank siguió de esta manera y logró ver un patrón en cada uno de ellos: las víctimas más antiguas resultaron ser sólo delincuentes de menor magnitud que únicamente robaban o abusaban de los peatones, sus causas de muerte eran desde balazos y degollaciones hasta ser acribillados y decapitados, normalmente eran muertes rápidas; las víctimas continuaban hasta llegar a traficantes de poca monta, drogadictos peligrosos y homicidas menores como los que matan a una sola persona y listo, a ellos las causas de muerte empeoraban desde desmembramiento hasta ser quemados vivos; finalmente, las víctimas más recientes los cuales eran asesinos en serie, violadores, pederastas, grandes traficantes, todos ellos morían por razones totalmente distintas a las anteriores: ello eran torturados de maneras inhumanas y crueles, mutilados, desmembrados, destripados, algunos desollados, incluso hubo uno al cual se le inyectó por las venas distintos tipos de ácidos mortales derritiendo su cuerpo por dentro. Frank estaba pensando cómo podría anticiparse a la siguiente víctima hasta que descubrió el principal factor que relacionaba a todas estas víctimas: Todos, de alguna manera, habían escapado de la policía y salido impunes y sin ningún tipo de cargo. ¿A descubierto algo inspector?- El forense se había acercado a Frank que dejó los expedientes e informes sobre una mesa y se retiró de la sala donde se encontraban los cadáveres. Frank le respondió: - Más de lo que crees. Le agradezco por su cooperación. Si me disculpa, ahora me retiraré. Tengo que volver a la estación.- Una vez dicho esto, Frank se retiró de la morgue, se subió a su coche y se dirigió a su siguiente destino. De vuelta en la comisaría… Frank se encontraba en la oficina de Richard junto a este. Le había comentado toda la información del “justiciero” y ambos se habían puesto a revisar los archivos de la policía hasta que finalmente encontraron al siguiente blanco: un adinerado hombre de 53 años, acusado de violación, homicidio y pederastia que gracias a sobornos y buenos abogados se ha salvado de quedar tras las rejas. Ted Gordon, el próximo objetivo del “asesino de asesinos”. Capítulo 3: Plan Una vez habían descubierto a la siguiente víctima, Frank habló: - Oye Richard, ahora que tenemos anticipada a la siguiente víctima, ¿qué debo hacer con él?- Richard contestó- Síguelo, el “justiciero” mata por noche y esta es nuestra mejor y quizá única oportunidad para encontrarlo y capturarlo. - Pero qué hago cuando encuentre al “justiciero” apunto de matar a Gordon. ¿Debo protegerlo? Preferiría ver a un cerdo como el morir antes que salvar su vida. – Richard entendía como se sentía Frank así que le dio la orden de dejar que el “justiciero” hiciera lo que quisiera con Ted pero para disgusto de Frank, sin importar lo que Gordon hiciera, aunque sea violación u homicidio, él no podía intervenir hasta que el justiciero haga acto de presencia. - Enserio me molesta dejar que haga lo que quiera.- Frank dijo disgustado pero Richard intentó levantarle el ánimo: - Mírale el lado positivo, aunque cometa un delito el “justiciero” acabará con él y no lastimará a nadie más.- Frank se relajó un poco gracias a Richard, entendía bien que esto era como el dicho “una vida por el precio de muchas” pero no se sentía nada cómodo dejando a una vida inocente sufrir un destino tan horrible. - Frank, ¿hoy es sábado?- preguntó de la nada Richard. Frank contestó: - Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo hoy? - Según su expediente, Ted suele visitar todos los sábados desde las 10:00 pm hasta las 12:00 am el club de striptease del pueblo. Vigílalo hasta que vaya al club, entra al establecimiento, no le quites el ojo de encima, espera a que salga y síguelo en silencio, debes tener cuidado con sus guardias, ellos van armados, espera a que llegue el “justiciero” y atrápalo.- Una vez Richard terminó de dar las instrucciones Frank comento con sarcasmo “Suena simple” a lo que su amigo y jefe le tomó gracia. Una vez terminaron de hablar Frank se fue a su casa para preparar sus cosas. Cargo su pistola y llevo munición por si es que lo descubrían, llevó unas esposas, su placa, su porra y todo el equipamiento típico de un policía. Ya siendo las 06:30 pm Frank fue al café de Carla a tomarse uno y despejarse un poco. Mientras que estuvo ahí Carla notó que Frank se veía demasiado intranquilo así que le fue a ver: - ¿Te ocurre algo malo Frank? ¿Te sientes bien?- Frank se mantenía absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que Carla por fin logró llamar su atención y finalmente respondió: - Lo siento, es sólo una presión del trabajo.- Carla, preocupada por su amigo de la infancia, le preguntó qué había pasado y Frank le contó sobre Ted Gordon y lo que debía hacer para capturar al “justiciero”, entonces Carla habló- Ya veo, sé que es difícil dejar a una vida inocente morir, en especial para ti, tú siempre has querido salvarlos todos. - Entonces qué crees que debo hacer. – Frank preguntó, entonces Carla respondió con la más típica pero mejor respuesta que hay: - Has lo que creas correcto. Ahora me retiro, tengo más pedidos que tomar. Frank se quedó un rato pensando en lo que Carla le dijo hasta que finalmente decidió que cuando llegará el momento él haría lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando quiso mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 09:25 pm, ya era hora de ir a por Ted, hora de poner el plan en marcha. Capítulo 4: Encuentro En el club de striptease… Frank había seguido a Ted Gordon hasta el club de striptease y, como Richard dijo con anterioridad, Gordon se encontraba acompañado de sus dos robustos guardias. Frank entró al club para mantener vigilado a su objetivo pero no podía decir que no se sentía incómodo en el lugar ya que él no era el tipo de hombre que frecuentaba este tipo de lugares, él no es un pervertido. La vigilancia iba muy bien, Frank estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo una cerveza sin alcohol mientras que disimuladamente observaba a Gordon flirtear y meter mano a las stripers. A Frank le desagradaba ese comportamiento lascivo, se contenía para no pararse e ir a golpearlo. La suerte de Frank había empeorado cuando Gordon había pedido un baile privado y, para no alejarse de la “carnada”, se vio obligado a pedir uno. Durante el baile, Frank había escuchado a Gordon decirle algo a la striper por lo que agudizó su oído lo más posible para escuchar la conversación donde pudo distinguir unas pocas palabras que resultaron ser de suma importancia: Callejón y recompensa. Frank lo sabía, esa chica sería la siguiente víctima de Gordon pero iba a ser la última. El joven detective siguió bien discreto al lascivo abusador millonario que era acompañado por sus guardias hasta un apartado callejón si salida donde una vez los guardias montaron guardia lo que más temía Frank sucedió: Gordon había golpeado a la pobre chica en el rostro y mientras esta se recuperaba en el suelo, Ted se quitó el cinturón seguido del pantalón y comenzó. Frank, bien escondido, veía impotente como esa joven sufría el peor castigo de su vida. Le hervía la sangre al escuchar los gritos de dolor de la chica y aún más cuando eran silenciados por los golpes de Gordon. Esa horrible escena produjo algo dentro del detective, algo que nunca había sentido, un ferviente deseo de matar, de querer aniquilar a ese monstruo y hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho pero debía contenerse, tenía que seguir el plan. Cada segundo que pasaba viendo el morboso evento Frank se debatía entre salvar a la joven chica o esperar al “justiciero” pero la ira de Frank explotó cuando Gordon había terminado con la chica. Una vez acabó, el monstruo lascivo agarró a la striper por la espalda y le clavó un puñal en la garganta de la manera más cruel y dolorosa forma posible y luego tirar el cuerpo a la basura como si fuese un desecho. Frank ya no podía soportar más, quería ver a ese cerdo agonizando, lo necesitaba ver muerto. Gordon se estaba riendo por su obra, burlándose de su víctima provocando que Frank, furioso, cargara su pistola y se preparara para acabar con ellos pero justo antes de entrar en acción un misterioso ser se adelantó a Frank entrando en el callejón y cuando los guardias intentaron detenerlos, la figura los acribilló usando dos pistolas gemelas que traía consigo. A pesar de ser un asesinato de sólo pistolas en verdad fue un espectáculo sangriento. El misterioso hombre no paraba de disparar con todo lo que tenía a los cadáveres de los dos guardias dejando sus rostros desfigurados por la cantidad de balas que habían recibido y el resto de los cuerpos estaban destrozados por la misma razón. Parecía como si ese hombre tuviera munición infinita ya que nunca dejaba de disparar y la potencia de sus balas parecían de mágnum. El hombre misterioso guardó sus pistolas y se acercó peligrosamente a Gordon que estaba horrorizado y muy asustado por lo que había visto. Frank estaba paralizado, nunca vio tanta brutalidad con la sola utilización de armas de fuego y sólo pudo ver como un Gordon desesperado intento atacar al bestial hombre con el mismo puñal con el que asesino a la striper sólo para que su mano sea amputada por el rápido corte del machete de aquel hombre. Gordon gritaba de dolor y cayó al suelo tratando de parar la hemorragia inútilmente mientras que su atacante se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente a él. Entonces Frank, asustado, salió de su escondite apuntando fuertemente su pistola hacia el hombre mientras mostraba su placa de policía. ¡Está bajo arresto por homicidio múltiple! ¡Ponga las manos donde pueda verlas!- Frank le gritó al hombre quien se dio vuelta mostrando su apariencia alumbrada por la luna de esa noche. Frank no podía entenderlo pero esa apariencia le provocaba pavor. El hombre vestía una chaqueta negra la cual tenía una capucha de color rojo sangre la cual llevaba puesta, debajo de la chaqueta tenía una especie de chaleco táctico militar color negro bastante delgado, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros y zapatillas todoterreno del mismo color además de unos guantes militares de color negro pero su rasgo más distintivo era su rostro. Este estaba cubierto por una máscara color rojo sangre que más parecía un casco ya que cubría la cabeza entera y se ajustaba a esta pareciendo que el propio casco sea la cabeza del hombre, además, el casco no poseía ni un rasgo facial. El hombre rápidamente sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó rápidamente a un costado de la cabeza de Frank que se distrajo por la bala que casi le daba y el misterioso hombre aprovechó ese momento para noquear al detective y luego fijó su vista en su víctima. El hombre se acercó lentamente a Gordon quien retrocedía asustado hasta que chocó con la pared detrás de él. Entonces Gordon, sin ninguna otra escapatoria, empezó a rogar por su vida: - ¡Por favor, piedad! ¡Déjeme vivir y le prometo que le daré dinero, mujeres, lo que usted quiera!- Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano ya que el hombre inmediatamente perforó el hombro del monstruo lascivo para luego arrancarle de una forma bestial. Gordon, que no podía dejar de gritar de dolor preguntó: -¿Quién… demonios… eres?- El hombre se acercó a su oído y le respondió en un susurro. Frank, quien todavía estaba apenas consciente, vio la horrible tortura que estaba sufriendo Gordon y como emitía los más desgarradores gritos de dolor que jamás había escuchado hasta que finalmente se desmayó. Capítulo 5: Un caso distinto Al día siguiente en la comisaría… Frank se encontraba con la mirada perdida, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se encontraba sentado en una sala de interrogatorio. Él se mantuvo quito, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento hasta que Richard entró en la habitación muy preocupado por su amigo: - Frank, por favor, necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó en el callejón. Fue horrible… - Frank murmuraba aún con la mirada perdida. Él no podía olvidar aquella macabra escena, él aún estaba consciente cuando Ted Gordon fue asesinado, él lo vio bien claro. Ese cerdo merecía la muerte pero Frank no era capaz de ver tal atrocidad. Lo recordaba, cada momento de la tortura. El de la capucha roja empezó arrancándole brutalmente las extremidades haciendo que Gordon escuchara los gritos más horribles que jamás había oído; luego roció ácido sulfúrico sobre la entrepierna de ese bastardo derritiéndole el miembro, el mayor dolor del mundo; una vez terminó con eso le arrancó a Gordon la quijada con sus propias manos, el sonido de la mandíbula inferior del millonario rompiéndose, separándose de él retumbaba en los oídos de Frank pero si había algo que realmente le había sorprendido era cómo el encapuchado se las arregló para mantener a su víctima con vida hasta el horrible acto final donde con su machete le abrió el abdomen para luego arrancar ferozmente los órganos de ese miserable en un acto de salvajismo puro. Después de la terrible tortura, Gordon finalmente falleció. Cuando Frank despertó, vomitó al ver la escena del crimen, el asqueroso olor a putrefacción junto a la obra final: todo el callejón pintado de rojo por la sangre y en la pared central se encontraban los cadáveres desfigurados de los guardias de Gordon colgados en cada extremo mientras que el horripilante cadáver de este se encontraba tirado al centro y sobre este y entre los dos guardias estaba escrita con sangre la característica frase del encapuchado: “Yo soy la justicia”. Frank estaba tan centrado en eso que a Richard le tomó bastante tiempo captar la atención de su amigo. Al ver lo afectado que estaba por el caso Richard decidió moverlo a otro caso, cosa que Frank no se lo tomó muy bien: - ¿Por qué me estás cambiando? Estoy bien, puedo continuar en el caso. No Frank, no estás bien y lo sabes. No sé qué pasó ayer en la noche pero de seguro fue un infierno para ti.- Richard hizo una pausa- Frank, ¿me contarías lo que viste en el callejón? Frank respiró hondo y empezó a hablar. No omitió ni un solo detalle contando desde la violación y asesinato de la striper hasta la terrible tortura de Ted Gordon. Richard escuchó atentamente y pudo entender todo el horror que Frank pasó pero también se sentía admirado por él ya que cualquier persona que estuviera en su situación ya hubiera descendido a la locura, en cambio, Frank aún se conservaba a sí mismo, además, ahora tenían, después de bastante tiempo una descripción física del justiciero y quizá aportaría eso a la investigación. - Bien Frank, -empezó Richard- seguirás en el caso pero necesitamos que te recuperes a tope así que el caso del “justiciero” será suspendido temporalmente y te trasladaremos a otro para que te rehabilites.- Una vez Richard terminó, Frank asintió de acuerdo a hacer eso. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Frank sabía que realmente necesitaba descansar del caso del “justiciero” y recuperarse de la noche anterior. - Entonces, ¿cuál será el nuevo caso?- Preguntó Frank un poco más animado lo cual alegró a Richard que respondió: - Una serie de desapariciones misteriosas, creemos que pueden ser secuestros. Frank, quiero que busques una relación entre los desaparecidos y encuentres al secuestrador. Por cierto Frank, te asigné un compañero. - ¡¿Qué?!- Frank exclamó sorprendido. Él, desde que se unió al cuerpo de policía, siempre ha trabajado sólo y un compañero sería algo nuevo para él.- Está bien, ¿quién es? - Es un nuevo recluta recién integrado, su nombre es Sam Wilson. Es bastante motivado y energético, me recuerda a ti cuando llegaste.- Decía Richard nostálgico. Richard conoce a Frank desde que este llegó, se llevaron bien bastante rápido y Frank fue un gran apoyo para que Richard alcanzara su puesto actual. - Me retiro ahora Richard, será mejor empezar cuanto antes. - Me alegra que estés de vuelta. - A mí también. Cómo me extrañaba a mí mismo.- En ese momento Frank se retira de la habitación dejando a Richard solo quien esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa porque su amigo estaba de vuelta. Capítulo 6: Yo soy la justicia Frank ya se había recuperado tras el incidente del hombre de la capucha roja y junto a Sam, su nuevo compañero, empezaron la investigación. Ambos se encontraban revisando los archivos acerca de los desaparecidos. Sam, como el novato que es, demostró que se complicaba bastante y Frank tenía que ayudarlo constantemente pero a pesar de todo, a él le agradaba el entusiasmo de su nuevo compañero. - Quizá tener un compañero no sea tan malo- pensó Frank para sí mismo pero fue sacado de sus adentros por los gritos de emoción de Sam que parecía haber hallado algo:- Frank, estuve investigando investigando y logré descifrar un patrón en los desaparecidos. La última vez que se vio a cada uno de estas fue cerca del la plaza principal a unas tres cuadras de de ahí. Curiosamente por ahí vive Alex Thomsom, conocido de los desaparecidos. ¿Te parece coincidencia? Frank se mostraba asombrado por la capacidad de su nuevo compañero. Sin duda veía en Sam a un gran futuro investigador que incluso podía superarle.- Creo que sería una buena idea hacerle una visita al señor Thomsom, ¿no lo crees? -¡Vamos!- Sam se veía bastante entusiasmado por su primer pero él no sabía que ese entusiasmo sería su perdición. Frank y Sam estaban frente a la entrada principal de la casa de Alex Thomsom, era grande, de dos pisos, rústica, estaba en una calle bastante poco transitada y no había casi nadie habitando ahí, la mayoría de las casas estaban abandonadas ya que era una de las zonas más antiguas de la ciudad. Sam se estaba notablemente nervioso, él no sabía lo que podía pasar así que Frank trató de calmarlo: -Oye chico, tranquilo, sé que esta es tu primera misión y se ve bastante complicada pero no tema, yo me encargaré de ayudarte por cualquier cosa. Ahora entremos, no debemos perder el tiempo. -Gracias Frank.- Una vez tranquilo, Sam, decidido, abrió la puerta de una patada entrando Frank primero seguido por su compañero. La intranquilidad invadió a Frank, la casa parecía deshabitada, estaba sospechosamente silenciosa y para su mala fortuna, la impaciencia del joven novato no le dio tiempo a analizar la situación. Sam revisaba sala por sala imprudentemente, sin hallar al fugitivo. Finalmente fue a revisar el dormitorio de Thomsom donde Frank finalmente logro alcanzar al novato: -Detente un poco, Sam, lo que haces es muy imprudente y peligroso. -Frank, sé lo que hago. -No, no lo haces, -interrumpió Frank- estás tomando un enorme riesgo al exponerte al enemigo, ¿qué pasaría si te atraparan? -¡Deja de preocuparte tanto! –Sam gritó encolerizado. Frank miraba atónito a su compañero, no comprendía su repentino cambio de actitud; el recuerdo de la charla que tuvo con Richard le aclaró la mente: Antes de su primer encuentro con Sam, Richard tuvo una charla con el joven detective sobre este. El jefe había advertido a Frank sobre cierta inestabilidad mental en el novato, cosa confirmada en su expediente médico el cual revelaba que Sam sufría fuertes trastornos psicológicos, una potente bipolaridad que podían transformar al chico de alguien inteligente y analítico a un ser impulsivo y agresivo. Frank trataba inútilmente de calmar la cólera de Sam lo cual no le permitió percibir la presencia que los asechaba, acercándose lentamente. Para la mala fortuna de la dupla, no reaccionaron lo bastante rápido y terminaron siendo incapacitados por la potente descarga eléctrica de una porra de estas. Frank, antes de caer inconsciente, pudo ver cómo era observado por un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros y de piel bronceada que rodeaba los treinta años de edad; éste, esbozaba una macabra sonrisa que reflejaba sadismo y crueldad. Le dio una patada en el rostro a Frank para dejarlo finalmente inconsciente. Negro. Esa era la visión de Frank mientras intentaba percibir su entorno, tratando de poder divisar una fuente de luz que le diga dónde se encontraba. Resultaba una pérdida de tiempo ya que la oscuridad era absoluta, además, se encontraba amarrado a lo que parecía ser una silla. Intentando inútilmente liberarse de sus ataduras, unos gritos de dolor perturbaron su mente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos; rápidamente dedujo de quién provenía esos gritos infernales: Su compañero Sam. Pasaron minutos de impotencia que a Frank le eran eternos donde se veía obligado a oír la agonía de su compañero, sin poder ayudarlo, sin poder hacer nada, sólo lamentarse de haber fracasado en poder proteger a su compañero. Finalmente los gritos cesaron, dejando a Sam con un destino incierto pero Frank no podía imaginarse nada más que lo peor. Y resultó cierto. Pesados pasos se aproximaban a la puerta y un fuerte chirrido resonó en la habitación; seguido de eso, las luces recién prendidas iluminaron la zona revelándola como el sótano de la casa. Varios elementos metálicos corto-punzantes cubiertos en sangre ya seca adornaban las paredes acompañados por otros elementos usados para torturas. La luz también reveló a su captor: el mismo hombre moreno que lo noqueó antes. - Tú… -Frank decía furioso- ¡¿Qué has hecho con Sam?! - ¿Sam? -el hombre fingía no comprender.- Ahh, ¿te refieres al chico que acabo de matar? ¿Sabes? Intentó resistirse, sin duda tenía un gran apego a la vida. Qué mal por él. Pero deberías de ver su expresión, es algo único. Frank no pudo evitar vomitar al ver la cabeza carbonizada por la electricidad de su compañero. Sus ojos colgando, su piel negra y húmeda, su lengua negruzca apenas parecía ser una, su expresión reflejaba dolor y horror puro. Frank, horrorizado, no pudo evitar soltar un grito lleno de rabia, odio y dolor. - Así es. –el hombre se reía disfrutando de la escena- Grita, ¡GRITA! ¡Jajajaja! El shock no le permitía hablar, apenas podía respirar, sólo fue capaz de pronunciar unas palabras: -Eres… Un monstruo… - su torturador se reía de sus palabras in ninguna humanidad. Se aproximó a tomar unas pinzas conectadas a una batería de automóvil y se acercó a Frank.- Oye, quédate tranquilo. Pronto lo verás de nuevo. Los gritos ensordecedores de Frank eran liberados cada vez que sufría las potentes pero controladas descargas eléctricas para aplazar su sufrimiento. Suero y adrenalina eran insertados en su cuerpo para mantenerlo vivo, además de la sangre que provenía de las otras víctimas del hombre. Su torturador disfrutaba el espectáculo mientras clavaba objetos corto-punzantes en diversas zonas de su cuerpo. Segundos, horas, días de tortura para Frank, cuya noción del tiempo desapareció, era para él el infierno en la tierra. Sus esperanzas se desvanecían, su deseo de vivir se extinguía. Cada vez que parecía ser que su sufrimiento parecía acabar, otra dosis de adrenalina y sangre lo mantenían con vida. Él sólo quería morir de una vez. - Vamos, levántate, todavía no hemos terminado. No me aburras, aún tengo mucho que hacer contigo.- Frank no dio respuesta alguna, acabando con la paciencia del torturador.- Tch, eres demasiado frágil, igual que todos. Si tanto quieres morir estaré feliz de complacerte. Empuñando un destornillador, el hombre se preparó para rematar a Frank. Éste ya estaba preparado para abrazar su fatídico destino, no iba a luchar más, sólo esperaba que esa puñalada llegara… Pero no lo hizo. El disparo de una bala y los gritos de dolor del hombre cuya mano había sido perforada interrumpieron sus pensamientos. - Creo que ya vi suficiente. Ante los incrédulos ojos de Frank, aquella silueta familiar se hallaba sentada en una mesa cercana, todavía apuntando con su pistola cuya boquilla se mantenía todavía humeante por el reciente disparo. El moribundo detective apenas era capaz de pronunciar las siguientes palabras: - Tú… Eres… - Deberías dejar de meterte en mis asuntos detective- Comenzó el encapuchado- porque siempre terminas en peor estado que cerdo en matadero. En cuanto a ti - El joven justiciero se dirigió a Alex Thomsom, quién todavía aullaba de dolor, sosteniendo su mano perforada por la bala-, espero que hayas disfrutado torturando a este tipo porque será el último. El encolerizado torturador logró sobreponerse al dolor de la herida y, cogiendo un destornillador cercano, arremetió a su atacante que se mantenía sereno a la situación. Fácilmente esquivo el primer ataque, luego el segundo y así sucesivamente, como si se estuviese burlando de Thomsom. - Vamos - el encapuchado se burlaba de su atacante sin dejar de esquivar -, ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? Eres tan aburrido como todos los demás a los que me he enfrentado - ¡Voy a matarte! – Perdiendo toda la razón, Thomsom se lanzó en un ataque desesperado contra su oponente, momento que este aprovecho, sosteniendo la muñeca del torturador para luego doblarle el brazo y, en un movimiento de palanca… Crack… El sonido del hueso roto, sumado a los aullidos del sufriente Alex Thomsom invadían los oídos del atormentado detective quien estaba obligado a atestiguar la cruenta batalla que no era más que un juego de niños para el justiciero. Lo que pasó después Frank no lo podía reconocer como realidad o ficción: Un apéndice rojizo surgió del justiciero, ensartando el brazo de Alex Thomsom a la pared, provocando que este gritara en su agonía. Seguido a esto, otros tres apéndices más salieron repitiendo el proceso con el resto de las extremidades de Thomsom. Ahora el torturador era el torturado. - Por cierto, ¿te iba bien en las clases de anatomía? - ¿De... de qué estás hablando? – Thomsom empezaba a vomitar sangre tratando de procesar la pregunta de su agresor-. - Pues –comenzó el encapuchado cogiendo un martillo- ahora mismo te voy a dar una clase de los huesos del cuerpo humano. Con la parte posterior del martillo, la zona que se usa para remover los clavos, colocó el dedo meñique de la mano izquierda del horrorizado hombre y en un rápido movimiento partió el hueso en dos, luego continuó con los demás huesos de las manos y pies. A continuación, con pura fuerza bruta, partió en tres el fémur de cada pierna de Thomsom, quien se mordía el labio con fuerza para acallar sus gritos, al punto de hacerse sangrar. Una vez terminó de romper los huesos de las extremidades, la figura encapuchada rodeo el tórax de Thomsom con sus manos y empezó, con lentitud, a aplicar presión, cada vez con más fuerza. CRACK! El justiciero parecía a gusto con la macabra pero a la vez armoniosa sinfonía compuesta por el romper de las costillas acompañadas por los gritos de su víctima. Frank no compartía el punto de vista que el hombre, pues su opinión era una antítesis al disfrute por el show cruel que aquel hombre de la capucha roja le estaba ofreciendo. Lentamente, los gritos de Alex Thomsom empezaron a detenerse, convirtiéndose en fuertes jadeos, pues a pesar de que su torturador dejó de aplastar sus costillas, el dolor no desaparecía, y jamás lo haría. Fue entonces cuando el encapuchado sostuvo al asesino, ahora víctima, del cuello mientras apretaba con fuerza. Entonces se acercó a su oído y musitó: - Tsk, eres demasiado frágil, igual que todos. –Thomsom se mostró visiblemente sorprendido al oír las mismas palabras que él le había dirigido a Frank momentos antes de la aparición de su verdugo, identificado por el rojo- Si tanto deseas morir, estaré feliz de complacerte. - ¿Quién eres…? - Yo soy… - La figura no tardó en apretar su agarre – La justicia. Dicho esto, un apéndice rojo surgió bajo la chaqueta del hombre, uno largo y grueso que terminaba en una horrible boca similar a la de una sanguijuela, el cual se acercaba lentamente al cuello de un horrorizado Alex. Frank contempló impotente a la vez que espantado cómo el encapuchado empezaba a drenar los fluidos internos de aquel que lo torturó, mientras este gritaba desconsolado. La piel de Thomsom perdía color mientras que se ponía delgada como papel y arrugada como la de un anciano, pegándose a los huesos cuya carne había sido licuada y consumida. Sus ojos se secaron, exprimidos cuidadosamente y quedando como un par de pasas rojizas. La expresión de su rostro se paralizó en una mueca de horror absoluto, enmarcando eternamente la última sensación y emoción que vivió. El cuerpo de un asesino serial terminó transformado en una momia seca y vacía, un cadáver marchito y deplorable. Sin cuidado, el justiciero dejó el cuerpo desplomarse sobre el suelo, mientras lo miraba con desaprobación. Poco después, se giró en torno a Frank, quien yacía asustado, atemorizado, sin saber qué era peor: Morir como Thomsom lo hizo o vivir con esas memorias acosándolo. - ¿Vas a matarme? – Frank decidió hablar, con voz temblorosa, queriendo saber de una vez su destino- - ¿Por qué debería? – Empezó su posible salvador o verdugo, sin perder la calma en su voz- ¿Asesinaste a alguien? ¿Has robado, traficado o violado? ¿Has hecho algo por lo que deba darte un final? - ¿Quién eres? El justiciero pareció complacido ante esa pregunta. Parecía ser que le gustaba que le cuestionaran la identidad. Entonces se quitó la capucha. Acto seguido el casco pareció tomar una forma líquida, que era absorbida desde la nuca del sujeto. Frank no se esperó lo que encontraría bajo la máscara carmesí: La piel blanca y pálida de un cadáver, orbes grises cuyos iris carmesíes lo miraban penetrante, un cabello como el de las alas de un cuervo que contrastaban con su nívea apariencia, una expresión serena e inmutable, su mirada cortante como el filo del machete que cargaba, una notable cicatriz en forma de “X” que le cruzaba el rostro por sobre su nariz. Todos esos rasgos concretaban lo que para Frank no era nada más que un muchacho. - Sólo eres un niño… - Alguna vez fui una persona insatisfecha con este mundo y cómo funcionaba, luego me volví un hombre sin nombre que buscaba venganza contra aquellos que todo le arrebataron, ahora me he convertido en lo que tú y tus compañeros no han entregado correctamente, en aquello que la gente justa de este mundo corrupto siempre anheló, yo soy aquello que el mundo perdió hace siglos y que ahora ha vuelto para castigar a quienes lo merecen. – Entonces la figura se acercó al oído de Frank y le respondió como lo hizo con su víctima – Soy Red Hood… Y yo soy la Justicia. Epílogo: Él es… ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado? ¿Cuándo fue que perdió a su amigo? Richard se lo preguntaba una y otra vez mientras, impasible, caminaba al asilo. Una vez allí, fue recibido por un doctor, ya expectante de su visita. Éste lo llevó a una oficina en la cual tomaron asiento. Poco después le ofreció una taza de té para ayudarle a calmar sus nervios. - Viene a verlo, ¿no es así? - Él… ¿Está bien? – Richard preguntaba mientras jugaba con su cuchara, revolviendo el té - ¿Puedo verlo? - Cada vez se está deteriorando más. Su estado físico, mental, él no come, no bebe, está roto en cuerpo y alma. Richard se sentía muy impotente. Culpaba al hombre, ahora conocido en la comisaría como “Capucha Roja”, por todas las desgracias que le estaban pasando. No podía negar que gracias a él el crimen decayó drásticamente, cosa que implicó en su abandono a la localidad pero lo que hizo con Frank… Pues era algo imperdonable. Él y Carla habían perdido más que a un amigo, sino a un hermano. Carla no había vuelto a ser la misma desde el incidente y a Richard le dieron de baja por su estado actual, a causa de la depresión que lo estaba consumiendo. - Quiero verlo. - ¿Está usted seguro? Realmente no me parece un buen momento. Le reco--- - No me importa, - Richard interrumpió con un tono de voz apagado – Llévame con él. Una vez terminó su té, el doctor, a sabiendas de que no había otra opción, dirigió a Richard por los pasillos del asilo, donde cientos de personas que padecían serios problemas psicológicos se encontraban rondando sus respectivas celdas. El camino pareció eterno pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. Richard se sentía dolido de lo que veía. Un hombre traumatizado, vestido en las pijamas blancas del asilo, en un aspecto deteriorado y degenerado, cuyas manos estaban teñidas de un rojo negruzco por la sangre coagulada que manó de donde sus uñas solían estar. El cabello blanco era prueba del desarrollo de un síndrome de María Antonieta por efecto del gran trauma que vivió y al estrés al que se vio sometido. En la pared rezaba, tallado en la piedra a coste de sus uñas y cutículas, las palabras que lo marcaron para siempre. Definitivamente Frank estaba muerto, todo lo que quedaba de él era un cascaron vacío. Uno que, aterrado y en posición fetal, no cesaba de citar la frase del muro, las palabras que Red Hood le dijo: “Él es la Justicia…” ---- Autor: Dragon Categoría:Mentes trastornadas Categoría:CO Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Vampiros